


Truth or Drink (Stucky)

by Peter164



Series: Truth or Drink [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Truth or Drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mision, the Avengers decide to force the recently outed couple to play Truth or Drink. A game where they ask each other questions, and the other answers or takes a shot.</p><p>Based on https://youtu.be/N4QoJNc_rHE</p><p>I used a very few questions, all the questions are in the video description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Drink (Stucky)

"JARVIS, can you take this list and print the questions onto index cards?" Tony asked. 

"Of course sir," The AI answered. 

"Are you really going to make us to this?" Steve asked, "Bucky doesn't even remember his own life?" 

"He remembers everything before he was 7. You two didn't even meet until you were what, 10?" The billionaire asked sarcastically. 

"Still."

"It'll be fun. Tony and Pepper can go next." Nat suggested, Tony shrugged and went to get the cards. 

"Who knows, it might help with my memories." Bucky said. Steve sighed and agreed. Bruce stood up and got them two shot glasses and a bottle of whatever was in Tony's fridge. 

~*~

"Who's going first?" Clint asked, the two were seated on the floor. Steve raised his hand. 

"I'll answer first." He groaned. Bucky picked up the first card on the pile. 

"If we weren't together, which of our friends would you sleep with and why?" He winced. 

"Uhm, probably Sam, because he attractive and sarcastic and good." Steve confessed. 

"He's good?"

"He's good. Okay next question, if you had to choose a chain restaurant to describe me, what would it be?" Steve laughed as he read the card. 

"McDonald's, what's more American?" Bucky laughed and picked up a card, "If there was one thing you could change about me, what would it be?" 

"I'd get rid of everything to do with HYDRA, other than your long hair because I like it." Steve smiled at his boyfriend. "When was the last time you lied to me?" 

"About an hour ago, when I told you that I wasn't drinking out if the carton." 

"Have you ever actually walked a foot to the left and gotten a cup?" Steve hated it when Bucky did that. 

"I don't think so." He looked down, almost ashamed, "If you had to give me a funny nickname based on some part of me, what would it be."

"Man of Steel." The blonde shrugged, "There's that awkward question I was waiting for," He winced at the card, "What's your least favorite sex position?" 

"Anything involving being bottom, easy." He didn't even hesitate. "How long do you think we last during sex?" 

"Before serum about 10 minutes, after serum, like an hour." Steve shrugged. "We haven't really had sex since like 41." 

"You haven't had sex since Word War 2?" Tony asked, amazed. Bucky shook his head. "That is almost as impressive as not drinking yet."

"Anyway," Steve picked up the next card, "Have you ever faked an orgasm?" 

"Not with you," He sat back on his hands, "What was on your mind last time we had sex?" 

"If I don't remember do I have to drink? It was 70 years ago." He looked up at Tony pouring his shot. He coughed and moved on, "How many people have you slept with?"

"Well, there was those 3 guys plus Stark, and I think around 9 girls. So 13?" 

"Stark?" Tony asked. "My dad?" Bucky nodded, and smiled. "You slept with my dad?" 

"Yes I did. Now please, let me ask my question." He waved his friend away, "What would you do if you caught me watching porn?" 

"Shrug and walk away." Steve said quickly, "When did you fall in love with me?" 

"I realized it, on Valentine's day 1937 at 2:00. You were getting so many Valentines and I didn't get you one and I almost cried. Then I started doodling in class and it was a Valentine for you." Bucky smiled. Nat and Clint glanced at each other and silently giggled. 

"That's very specific." Steve was blushing. 

"I remember that time even when they brainwashed me, didn't know what it meant, but I remembered." He kissed Steve's nose.

"Now go have the best sex ever, it's been 70 years." Tony urged them, "And never remind me that Bucky slept with my dad."

"I remember it very well actually. If ever you want to know how he looked bouncing around, or what he sounds like." Bucky teased. 

"NOPE!"


End file.
